The High Price of Living
by Carrie-ko
Summary: They say truth is found in death... Legato finds that out for himself. R+R :)


The High Price of Living  
A Trigun/Sandman Crossover  
By Carrie-ko  
-------------------------------------------  
  
He sat there, motionless beside the body that was once his own. His tiger eyes studied the limp figure, which was now accumulating sand all around it. Things get buried quick in the desert. The white coat was stained with blood, dark as burgundy. His blood. It had been clear to him from the second it occured.  
  
Legato Bluesummers was dead.  
  
He reached his ghostly hand out and stroked the limp blue strands of hair adorning his husk's head. The face still smiled that dark grin, as if it wasn't really dead at all. His index finger circled the bullet hole where his target had shot him. At least his mission had been fufilled. Legato knew that what he'd made that man do would please his master well, and he smiled slightly at the thought.   
  
'Strange,' he thought as he gazed at the blood-spattered scene. 'I'd thought for sure that she'd come immediately. It's been an hour already.'The moons had just fazed in as he heard the fluttering of wings from behind him. Then footsteps. He knew who it was. He'd been expecting it all his life.  
  
"You're late," he said. A young woman dressed entirely in black stood before him and his cadaver. Her skin was as white as alabaster, and aound her neck hung a golden symbol, an ankh.  
  
"You're pretty calm, for a guy who was just shot in the head. Then again, I guess that's your way." Her jet black eyes met his. Death was certainly beautiful in the moonlight, even Legato could see that. "Any regrets?... Oh, wait... you don't regret anything, do you? Almost forgot that part."  
  
"It has been awhile. It seems you've forgotten me."  
  
She gave him a level look. "No, I haven't, Legato. You've forgotten who I am." It was then that Legato felt puzzled. Forgotten Death? That was unlikely. He'd worshipped her presence on this miserable sandball for over twenty-three years. He'd given her more sacrifices than any man ever could. Death wasn't a woman you could forget.  
  
"Don't think I haven't been watching. Ever since I spared you, you've gone around reaping souls all over the place. You say you're doing it to teach people lessons, but you're not. You like it, don't you?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I've seen your type many times before. You kill because the feeling you get is 'intoxicating'. That surge was the only thing that reasurred you that you were alive, even though you wished to see me one last time..."  
  
"Is it so wrong?" he asked, moving a step closer to her. "I have been loyal to you ever since you passed me by in the rubble of July, all those years ago. It was a worship even Knives didn't know about. You know that I..."  
  
"'...Love you'?" she interrupted, offened in tone. "Don't you even say that, Legato Bluesummers. You don't know what emotion is. You did it for self-gratification, and that's all. Never try to fool one of the Endless." Death, usually calm, was hardly ever this upset at a mortal. Dream had told her about people who thirst for things, and that they were the worst kind of mortal in existance.  
  
Legato said nothing, only stood there, face-to-face with his idol of worship.   
  
"By the way, I bet you know where you'll be going, because I'm going to take you there now."   
  
He knew where'd he be going all his life. And he accepted it.  
  
Then he said "I know. I am Legato Bluesummers, the most evil man alive, and I'm going to Hell."   
  
"I doubt you're even a man," she said quietly.  
  
And they were gone as quickly as life itself.  
  
The End  
  
------------  
As some of you guys might notice, this was inspired by the wonderful Cadence's Sandman/Trigun x-over 'Memory of Truth', which I adore. I thought it'd be interesting to see Legato interact with lovely Death, considering who he is (or was). If it's a little OCC, please say so. I've only seen up to episode 16. ^_^* As for the legal crap, Legato/Knives are copyright (c) Yasuhiro Nightow/YKOurs/TV Tokyo, etc.; and Death and the Endless are copyright (c) Neil Gaiman/Vertigo Comics. Ciao! :) 


End file.
